


Plastic

by cm (mumblemutter)



Category: Batman (Comics), Smallville
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-04-18
Updated: 2004-04-18
Packaged: 2017-10-09 13:20:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/87926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mumblemutter/pseuds/cm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lex in Gotham City is probably not a good idea.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Plastic

Gotham City reminds him of Metropolis. Cold and hard, everything in shades of metal. As if it was shaped by a giant mechanical hand. Playground for the gods. Or in this case, villains. A million and one, apparently, with only one man to help save the day. Mortal. Bruce says, "Remember, Lex. This is my town."

Lex smiles.

*

Someone once said that Superman wants to save the world. Bruce Wayne just wants to stop it from destroying itself. Lex never quite saw the difference. But then Bruce invites him to dinner, and they talk. Like normal people do. Like people not plotting each others' destruction because they are mortal enemies do.

Lex says, "This is excellent."

"Thank you. I cooked it myself."

"Really?"

"No. But let's just pretend I did. Later, I'll show you my car. I heard you're fond of beautiful things that fly."

"Sometimes." Lex swallows down the expensive wine. It doesn't burn much.

*

"There are rules, see here. You don't. You don't expect to come here and take over. This is my city." Mad. Red hair. Clashes horribly with the green outfit. Lex wonders if people think his gloves were as hideous. Then decides he doesn't much care.

"Relax. I'm just visiting. I already have an arch enemy. He's enough."

*

"I remember us, back then," Bruce says. "Are things so different now?"

"Everything changes, Bruce."

Thin twist of hard lips. "Not everything. People don't." He walks over to the mirror and stares at the bruises on his body. Some blooming and purple, some fading away to yellow. "When are you leaving?"

"Soon."

"Places to go, worlds to conquer, I'll bet."

"You're so perceptive. You should be a superhero."

"I should, shouldn't I? Might have to kill you, then." He turns, and the wire is around Lex's throat. Lex hadn't seen him move. "I could do this, do everyone a favor. Us superheroes need to help one another once in a while. Or else, we'll never win."

"I thought you worked best alone. And besides, you *won't* win." His voice won't waver, even though the blood is warm where the metal cuts through soft skin, drips onto his chest.

"Probably not. But we won't lose, either." Bruce kisses him then, hot and hard.

*

Flesh and *blood*. He can trace Bruce's veins, pale blue and purple. Delicate enough, though most people wouldn't think so. Bruce whispers in his ear, "This is a fucking joke, but that's what this whole city is."

"I know all about jokes," Lex replies. When Clark had said, right is right. And wrong is wrong. There are no shades of gray. Ever. So narrow minded, for all that he wasn't even of this earth.

Lex would lay him down on the field, blooming flowers and rich earth. The scent, heady and fierce, gloriously messy. Unlike Clark, who was plastic perfection and wouldn't allow himself to be marked.

"You're my only weakness, Lex," he sounded sad and lost, the weary little soldier.

"No, Clark. No I'm not."


End file.
